1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to interior trim components for a vehicle, and more particularly to such interior trim which covers structural members and provides an integrally molded swept arch structure to absorb impact energy.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide trim molding to cover structural members in a vehicle interior. Pillars, headers, roof side rails, and other structural components are commonly covered by injected molded plastic material to provide an aesthetic appeal to a vehicle interior. It is further know to provide trim pieces which are configured to offer some impact protection to vehicle occupants in the event of a collision.
Daniel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,510, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an energy absorbing pillar structure. Daniel teaches a stack of independent crush chambers with the media. The energy absorbing media includes either C-shaped members, beam-like members, or plastic honeycomb structures.
Frost, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,744, discloses an energy absorbing trim component including an energy absorbing longitudinally continuous tube-like or coil-like member between a trim cover and a structural member. Frost further discloses longitudinal or lateral slots cut into the tube-like member to tune the level of kinetic energy absorption. However, due to the shape of the energy absorption member, Frost disadvantageously requires a relatively large volume of space surrounding the structural member to be fully effective. Moreover, Frost fails to take advantage of any energy absorption capability of the trim cover itself. The trim cover is treated as a wholly separate piece and only functions as a aesthetic cover to conceal the actual energy absorption member.
Baym, German Patent No. 4,015,375, provides pillar crash protection by locating a multi-segment internal wall defining hollow chambers on a base member between an aesthetic layer and a structural member. Baym essentially teaches crushable chambers overlying vehicle structure. As the chambers are fully operable only when acting in direct relation to the structural member, they disadvantageously fail to provide protection from a large range of impact angles.
It is therefore desirable to provide a light weight trim molding which is elastically and plastically deformable in response to imposition of a load while occupying the minimum amount of space within the vehicle interior. It is further desirable to provide a trim molding which can be specifically tailored to accommodate a large range of impact angles and structural components. It is still further desirable to provide a trim molding which is simple to attach to a structural member within a vehicle interior during volume production.